In general, substrate processing equipment is classified into single wafer type substrate processing equipment capable of processing one substrate at a time and batch type substrate processing equipment capable of processing a plurality of substrates at the same time. The single wafer type substrate processing equipment has a simple structure, but has low productivity. Thus, the batch type substrate processing equipment capable of being mass-producing substrates is being widely used.
The batch type substrate processing equipment includes a processing chamber in which substrates horizontally stacked in multistage are accommodated and processed, a processing gas supply nozzle for supplying a processing gas into the processing chamber, and an exhaust line through which a gas in the processing chamber is exhausted. A substrate processing process using the batch type substrate processing equipment may be performed as follows. First, a plurality of substrate are loaded into the processing chamber. Then, while a gas within the processing chamber is exhausted through the exhaust line, a processing gas is supplied into the processing chamber through the processing gas supply nozzle. Here, the processing gas injected from the processing gas supply nozzle is introduced into the exhaust line while passing between the substrates to form a thin film on each of the substrates.
However, in the substrate processing equipment according to the related art, the processing gas may be supplied into the processing gas supply nozzle through one processing gas supply line. Thus, only the total amount of processing gas supplied into the processing chamber may be controlled, but an amount of processing gas supplied onto each of the substrates may not be separately controlled. That is, a concentration of the processing gas supplied onto each of the substrates may not be separately controlled. Thus, since the thin film is not controlled in thickness in consideration of the state of the substrate, the thin films of the plurality of substrates may be different from each other.